


stay with me tonight

by pretttysounds



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, also it's super fluffy seriously, they're like 17/18 in this, this is probably some of the best smut i've ever written ngl, trans!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretttysounds/pseuds/pretttysounds
Summary: Josh is sleepy and cuddly, but Tyler has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet but i wrote this all tonight because i'm a horny teenager, so apologies for any mistakes  
> it's loosely based off the song 'gum' by moose blood, because they are one of my fav bands and i feel like y'all need to know that. if you haven't heard them, i highly recommend you checking them out - you're welcome ;)

Josh was tired. Tyler got the impression that he didn't even want to watch this film in the first place. Yet here he was, wearing Tyler's hoodie and curled up in said Tyler's lap on the sofa watching American Beauty in the fading evening light that was seeping in through the windows.

_joshiee,_ Tyler had texted him earlier.  _come over? my family's out for the night_

_tyler: i mean that i'm all alone :( absolutely nothing suggestive there_

_tyler: not at all._

Josh knew Tyler well enough to know that he would not ask Josh round on the rare occasion that the rest of his family were out and  _not_ want to take advantage of the situation. Usually, Josh would be all up for it, too. But not today; today he was tired, and sex wasn't really a priority for him right now.

_josh: ok ty but i'm super tired let's just watch a film or something yeah?_

_tyler: we'll see ;)_

So far, Tyler hadn't tried anything, not that he would without Josh's permission anyway. Josh was growing sleepier and sleepier, and he snuggled further into his boyfriend's lap, yawning and burying his face in his neck. Tyler hummed softly, running his fingers through Josh's fluffy red hair and pulling him closer to his chest, if that was even possible. They were already pressed as close together as they could get out of a pure need for affection, nothing sexual, just knowing that the other one was there. Tyler smiled as Josh sighed and leaned into his touch, and one hand clutched lazily at the thin material of the t-shirt covering Tyler's chest.

"You wanna go to sleep, baby?" Tyler murmured into his boyfriend's hair, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "You're really tired, I can tell."

"S'alright." Josh peered up at him through sleepy eyes and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, as Tyler pressed another kiss to his forehead, his nose, his mouth. "We can finish watching it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Josh gave Tyler a reassuring smile and nudged Tyler's free hand gently with his own. "I can stay awake."

Tyler's fingers responded instantly, slowly entangling themselves in Josh's and pulling them to his mouth to kiss each knuckle. Yep, they were that disgustingly cute. "Let's go to bed anyway. I'm not watching the film anymore," he smiled sheepishly. "It's your fault for being too cute. You're distracting me."

"You're so corny."

"You love me."

"I do."

Josh slowly disentangled his legs from Tyler's and shuffled over on the sofa so his boyfriend could stand up. Tyler looked down at Josh, curled up on the sofa and looking up at him with those pretty brown eyes, and wondered if his heart was going to melt there and then. He held out his arms and Tyler laughed, reached down and took his hands, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, baby boy, I'll carry you."

The shorter boy snaked his arms around Tyler's neck and the brunette slipped his hands under Josh's bare thighs to carry him up to his bedroom. Josh allowed a smile to take over his face at the feel of Tyler's strong arms around him, and let his face rest in the crook between Tyler's neck and shoulder. He kissed him lightly, and Tyler giggled.

"Stop it, you. You know I'm ticklish."

"That's why I did it." Josh grinned into his boyfriend's skin and let his eyes fall closed as he was carried up the stairs and layed down in bed. "You're cute."

"You're cuter." Tyler looked fondly down at the sleepy boy in his bed, and sat down beside him, reaching out to brush a stray fluff of red hair away from his forehead. "Come on, let's get you undressed." Josh raised an eyebrow, and he laughed, embarrassed. "Not like that, idiot. But, as adorable as you look in my hoodie, you're gonna overheat if you go to sleep in it."

"Okay, okay." Josh grumbled reluctantly. He held his arms above his head like a child, and Tyler rolled his eyes but slowly pulled it off over his head, nonetheless. He was soft and gentle with him, and the touch of cold fingers on his sides made Josh's skin tingle.

Tyler grabbed his phone and undressed himself before sliding into bed beside Josh. At the feeling of the mattress dipping behind him the redhead rolled over to face Tyler, and their legs settled immediately in a complexly linked pattern, content. Josh sighed as he rested his face on his boyfriend's soft chest and neck, and Tyler took the hint and wrapped an arm around Josh's shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer, if that was even possible. It felt nice, having Josh there. A double bed was always too big for him alone, and Tyler relished in having someone as gorgeous as his boyfriend to share it with. Even after all these months, it still felt new and exciting, and- God, he was fully smitten with this kid. He shook his head at his own sappiness, and placed a kiss on Josh's shoulder, when he felt the other boy grinning into his neck.

"Wanna listen to music for a bit?" He asked quietly.

Josh hummed an affirmative. "You know what I like."

Tyler scrolled through his phone until he came across one of Josh's favourite Death Cab albums, which he only really had on there for his boyfriend's benefit. He hit play and instantly the room filled with the tranquil notes of St. Peter's Cathedral, and Tyler felt a rush of warm air on his neck as Josh sighed contentedly.

"Thank you, Tyler," Josh whispered, and Tyler thought perhaps he could burst with happiness.

They cuddled idly for a while to the sounds of Codes and Keys, cheeks pressed together and breaths mingling in the space between them, thumbs rubbing lazy circles on hips and hands resting on soft stomachs when Josh realised he was no longer as tired as he thought he was and Tyler's mind started to wander. It was when he began peppering kisses to the back of Josh's neck, innocent, but at the same time not, that Josh got interested, and he turned over to face Tyler. He huffed a sigh, and leaned up so his lips were nearly on the brunette's. "Kiss me?" He whispered, and Tyler was only too happy to comply.

Their lips slotted together as naturally as always, moving slowly together and picking up speed as both of their bodies became gradually more interested. Tyler sat up a little and Josh eagerly straddled his lap, causing a huffed giggle from the younger boy.

"What?" Josh asked, pulling back a little and breathing heavily, and Tyler had to smile, closing the gap again to kiss his cute little nose.

"Nothing. S'just that you've changed your mind a bit, you were too tired for this before."

Josh smirked, smug, sitting back a little on his boyfriend's legs, and Tyler took the opportunity to lean forwards and catch the skin of his neck lightly between his teeth. Josh's hands found his shoulders and he continued to suck and lick at his neck as the redhead ground needily down on his hips, a small sigh leaving his lips. And then Tyler knew what he wanted, and he made up his mind straight away that he was going to give it to him. Gently, lips still mapping out Josh's neck, he flipped them over so he was hovering over a layed down boy, his body spread out before him, all Tyler's.

The brunette started by trailing kisses down from his neck to his collarbone, marking it with his mouth, and then further, down across the chest he wouldn't show to anyone but Tyler, taking one nipple gently in his mouth and sucking the way he knew his boyfriend liked. Josh let out a whimper, so Tyler repeated the action, tracing a circle around it with his tongue and then flicking over the end, barely there, in a way that released a string of pretty sounds from his boyfriend's mouth. Tyler knew he'd got him now. He moved back up and pressed his lips to the spot below Josh's earlobe, his fingertips still stroking the other nipple. "Is this okay, baby boy?"

"Yes," Josh got out, his voice quiet and whiny, his heartbeat pumping with anticipation. "God, you drive me crazy, Ty."

Tyler grinned against his neck and one hand traced a route down the other boy's stomach until it got to the waistband of his boxers. He tugged at it teasingly, and stopped there. "What do you want, Joshie?"

"Touch me, please." Josh whispered desperately. He didn't care how needy he sounded, just knew he wanted some sort of relief. Tyler really did drive him up the wall.

"Leave it to me, beautiful."

It seemed to take an age to get Josh's boxers off his hips and onto the floor, and Tyler drunk in the sight before him: the pleading eyes, the swollen lips, everything right down to the expression of pure want on his boyfriend's face. He could feel himself getting hard just from that alone, and willed it away. Tonight was for Josh, and Josh alone; God knew he deserved it.

Tyler leaned up and kissed Josh roughly, at the same time reaching down and pressing two fingers to his clit. Josh's hips bucked forward to put more pressure on himself, and Tyler pulled back to brush over it lightly, causing Josh to moan. "Tyler..."

"Mhm?"

"I... touch me." he repeated, the only thought he was apparently capable of communicating, and Tyler smirked, wordlessly reconnecting their lips and pressing harder, pleased to see how wet Josh was for him, and tracing slow circles around his clit.

"So good for me, baby," he purred, and Josh moaned loudly.

"Tyler, _please."_

Tyler continued moving his fingers in circles, pushing harder and picking up pace, the other hand forming purple finger prints onto Josh's hip, and his mouth on his boyfriend's body, and the other boy cried out as he began to feel light-headed and the sensation of Tyler's fingers pressing so hard on his clit became almost too much to bear.

" _Fuck,_ Tyler, I'm gonna - I'm gonna come." He shouted, and Tyler's teeth dug into his skin, and he was _so so_ close - and then the fingers were gone and he was practically throbbing to be touched, and Tyler was hovering over him, smirking. "You little tease," Josh got out, breathless, and Tyler winked at him before lowering himself back to Josh's stomach and kissing his way down his hips.

Then there were hands on his knees, spreading his legs wider still and then a mouth on the insides of his thighs, kissing softly, and Josh was sure that Tyler Joseph was actually going to be responsible for sending him mad. He twisted fingers into his boyfriend's hair, silently begging, and then the younger boy answered his prayer as he lowered his face between Josh's legs and began flicking his tongue gently against Josh's clit.

A whine left Josh's mouth at how good it felt, and if he wasn't rendered wordless, he would have got so mad at Tyler for his cruelty in leaving a poor boy waiting like this. He wanted to come  _now,_ and he tried desperately to lean his hips up into his boyfriend's touch, but he was having none of it. "You're doing so well, baby, keep going," Tyler was saying, and Josh could've cried.

_"Please."_

"Patience, baby boy." Tyler dropped down again to where Josh needed him most and placed a kiss right on his clit, tender at first, and gaining speed and passion, his warm tongue darting out and working Josh up more and more, until the mess of heat and moving lips was all he could focus on and he came with a stream of profanities leaving his lips that were music to Tyler's ears. Tyler's tongue worked him through the orgasm as his body shook and his legs quivered, and then he collapsed on the sheets in a sweaty heap and Tyler's arms were around him, tenderly kissing his cheek and telling him how good he did. "You tasted amazing, baby." Tyler whispered, and Josh managed a shaky grin and a kiss on the lips.

"That felt so good, shit, Ty." He managed, and Tyler blushed lightly at the praise, sitting up and looking down at Josh in that goddamn adorable way that he had.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Tyler grabbed a tissue and dried between the older boy's legs, and when he looked up and made eye contact with Josh while kissing above his clit so tenderly you would've thought he was hurt, Josh thought he'd died and give to heaven. He probably could've came again from that one kiss, if he had the energy to.

Tyler helped him put his boxers back on, and pressed another sticky kiss to his chest, his nose, his forehead and his mouth, and Josh knew without the need for words that he was loved.

"Thank you," he whispered against the younger boy's lips, and Tyler smiled. He didn't need to say it, but he said it anyway.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

"Forever."

 


End file.
